The Spider-Man Time Loops
by El Elegido
Summary: When Peter died he was hoping for a nice afterlife. When instead, he goes back in time after the Spider bit him, he decided to save everyone and correct some mistakes he had made the first time around. When he died a second time in a heroic sacrifice, and then went back to being a teen, Peter knew for a fact that the universe hated him.


The Infinite Loops, also known as the Innortal-style Time Loops, are a genre of Time Loop fanfics.

The premise is that something has happened to Yggdrasil, the World Tree computer that contains and runs the multiverse. As a result, the various universes have been put in 'safe mode', time-looping until Yggdrasil can be repaired. Each universe's loop is maintained by the presence of an Anchor, a core person from that loop who is the first to notice their universe is looping. There is always an Anchor in a Loop.

As repairs to Yggdrasil continue, more people in each universe begin Looping as well, but are not necessarily aware participants in every Loop; only the Anchor is so blessed... or cursed. Your mileage may vary. Characters that are aware of the Loops and retain memories of their previous existences are termed "Awake".

In addition, Fused Loops allow Loopers from different universes to interact. As a given, Loopers are tremendously stir-crazy due to the loops.

This story is based mostly in the works of Innortal and Saphroneth, but reading those works is not necessary to read this one. It may have references to other loops but, also this story may not follow the other stories canon perfectly.

* * *

1-1.

While Peter may not know when he should just stay down and give up, hell, he is probably the worst super hero when it comes to knowing when to quit. Even he realized that if 30 full repetitions of studying these time resets with the brightest minds in the universe got him nothing. Then he should take a break, before he has another nervous breakdown… he still needs to apologize to the Avengers for destroying their tower during the last one.

Now, Spider-Man is watching the city from the top of the Empire State thinking about what he can do to get some vacation time, last time, he simply went to a tropical island for a week and relaxed… and then New York blew up. Next time he took a vacation he asked the Fantastic Four to cover for him, when he came back New York was OK, but his villains… not so much. Shocker had fought Johnny to a draw and both ended up in the hospital… _bonding_, the Green Goblin had tried to kill Alicia, Ben's Girlfriend, and Ben got angry. Osborn was in a hospital bed for the next two months eating trough a straw in the ICU. Octavius threatened Franklyn and Valeria in front of Sue… it took him 6 months to recover. And the Chameleon, well he really shouldn't have tried to trick Valeria and Franklin, while pretending to be Reed, they recovered him from an alternate dimension after two weeks, a little bruised and very traumatized.

The third time, he asked his brothers, Ben (Whom he had saved from death) and Kaine who was not crazy now, thanks to some therapy and some nice memories… and a very small amount of chemicals, to take care of the city. And while he was in his vacation, somehow aunt May got cosmic powers and became a Herald of Galactus. Peter found out when he saw his aunt ducking it out with Ben and Kaine in national television while he was partying in Brazil… he jumped in the first plane to New York, and he reached the city… after everything was solved, thanks to his resurrected Uncle Ben who had a borrowed a sword from an archangel, apparently Parker luck did not stack… it multiplied. After the whole debacle Peter decided to introduce Ben and Kaine to Aunt May and Uncle Ben in an official Parker family reunion. Even if Kaine will never admit it, he cried like a baby.

The fourth time… he left Spider-Woman in charge… she somehow got possessed by a symbiote, became evil, conquered New York and when Peter got back to stop her she tried to convince him to accept a symbiote and rule New York with her. After that he decided that he wouldn't take another vacation until he found a way to avoid that New York was destroyed while he wasn't there. But after ten or so repeats (as he had dubbed them) the stress caused him to have a nervous breakdown that ended up in an untold amount of damages, both to the city and anybody who tried to stop him.

So he needs to find somebody to take care of the city while he is gone, someone who can handle his villains without hurting them severely, who doesn't have a luck as crazy as the Parkers and someone that does not go evil when faced by symbiotes. Luckily for the city and Spider-Man's sanity he knows just the guy.

"No, better yet, Hell no." Now, much can be said about Wade Wilson but one thing you can't say about him is that he is easy… unless you are a beautiful lady, then he is very easy. "Come on Deadpool it will only be for a couple weeks, you just need to make patrols, stop petty crimes, get back lost balloons for little kids, prevent any disaster from wiping New York out of the map and fight super villains. It will be fun." The two heroes… well kind of heroes, where eating in a Mexican food restaurant discussing the terms of the contract. "You could not pay me enough for taking care of your rouges gallery, much less for your city. I feel sorry for you and for the fact you can't just ditch your responsibilities, and you are a good friend, one of the few I can call that, but that is still not enough for me to bite the bullet for you." Peter had already considered the possibility that Deadpool would refuse, but he had a plan. "Did I mention that I would let you use some really nice weapons? Including a web bazooka and a sound system that forces everyone in range of it to dance the Thriller choreography." Deadpool stopped eating for a second. "… I'm in." Peter did have the decency of felling a little bad for giving those things to Deadpool, but he really needed a vacation. And Deadpool would behave, he always did it when it counted.

* * *

1-2.

The most difficult and arduous task Peter had to face in this weird repeating time circle he was stuck in, was not facing any of the villains that accosted his life for years, or having to protect the Earth from Galactus, or Thanos or any alien species that wanted to conquer Earth that particular week, that, he could take care of without much trouble. The true challenge was one he had been unable to solve in over 100 repeats.

If there was one thing Peter was unable to do, it was having to choose between Mary Jane and Gwen. The two were very important for Peter, and he had raised a family and lived the married life with both of them in different repetitions… and yet, every time the decision had not been in his hands, in some loops either Gwen or MJ were already dead by the time the loop started, sometimes he did not even meet one of them for the entire loop, other times he did meet them and they were already in a relationship. There were a few times where the two of them were a couple… and he was just a good friend of them both, and sometimes, for some reason he never bothered to question, lived in the same house as them.

Every time he was presented by the choice of picking one over the other, he was incapable of choosing. He loved them both but he knew that if he truly wanted to be with one of them he would need to give himself fully to whoever he chose. The answer to this dilemma would have eluded him for many loops to come… if not for a small issue with this particular loop.

And because of all the things he had just been thinking, this particular loop with that particular issue was a very, very bad thing, or at least, Peter thought so. "So you are telling me, that if I don't choose between Mary Jane and Gwen, the world will end?" Right now Peter was standing in front of Julia Carpenter who at the moment was wearing the mantle of Madame Web. "Not exactly, if you do not join in matrimony with a person you truly love then New York will probably be destroyed." Peter just stood there, stunned by the news Julia had given him for at least two minutes, when he finally was capable of coherent speech he said only one word. "…Why?" The answer to Peter's question was long, convoluted and complicated, but it could be resumed as follows. "Aphrodite owed Anansi a favor, so she gave you her blessing, but Zeus can be kind of a dick, and he placed as a condition for you to receive said blessing, that if you were not worthy of it a great calamity would befall your land. And since you protect New York and consider it your home, if that "calamity" does choses New York as your land…" Peter knew that every time he went back, there was a small chance that there were some small or big differences… but this one took the flipping cake. "And why would I be considered unworthy by not being married?" Julia just smiled a little. "Because Aphrodite decided you would only be worthy if you were linked with somebody by a bond of true love." At this moment Peter could only curse the Parker luck. "Why does all this **funny** **stuff** happens to me?"

* * *

1-3.

Peter had been swinging around New York doing a last watch for the night, during the last hour he had swung without finding anything besides the usual robbery, carjacking or mugging. All in all, it had been a pretty calm repeat and it did not seemed it would change anytime soon. _'Spider-Sense,'_ Peter was not being attacked, but his Spider-Sense was letting him know that something suspicious was happening nearby. He swung towards a warehouse that while it looked abandoned it had some lights turned on inside, he decided to enter through a window to see what had alerted his Spider-Sense. What he found inside was a gang of about forty guys armed with knives, pipes, chains, a few swords '_Who the heck uses swords in New York?'_, some had pistols and one or two were carrying assault rifles. They were around young man with black hair in a ponytail, and wearing a Chinese dress shirt and black pants and shoes.

Peter was going to go down there to help the guy, because he was outnumbered and weaponless, but before he could the brawl started. The guy with the black hair was dodging expertly every attack that came his way, and countering with the strength and skill of an expert martial artist. Peter was able to identify that his style was a mixture of several styles, probably designed for real life combat or all-goes martial arts, all in all he was very skilled and even if he was surrounded, those guys weren't a challenge for him. He let the guy defeat everyone and when he was the only one conscious he landed behind him. "Those are some nice moves you got there. Everything goes martial arts, mixed with Kung Fu, if I'm not mistaken." The young man turned around and looked at Peter with a small smile in his face. "You know quite a bit about martial arts, are you a practitioner perhaps?" Peter just smiled under his mask. "I have some experience with creating my own fighting style, we should compare notes. Let me just call the police so they can take care of this guys." The guy smiled. "If you need a reason to arrest them there is stolen property in the back. My name is Ranma Saotome, who are you? If you don't mind me asking." "You can call me Spider-Man, everyone in the city does. Are you new here by any chance? I don't remember seeing you before." Ranma smiled a little at that question as if he heard an old joke.

"You could say that, I've only been here for a few weeks." The young man appeared to be considering something before he spoke next. "Does the word Looping means something to you." Peter thought about what that word could mean… and then it hit him like a freight train. "Are you referring to how time is repeating itself?" Ranma let out an exasperated sigh, before answering. "So you are a new looper, why does it always have to be me the one explaining? Well you see, this is going to take a while to explain so let's go to a more comfortable place.

A few hours later in the house Ranma had been living that loop, both he and Spider-Man where sitting after Ranma had explained what was happening. "…So… this is so above and beyond me, that I can't do anything to help?" Ranma could see Peter wasn't taking this information very well. "The Admins, those are the gods in charge of fixing the universes, are deities of a level beyond most of the ones in this universe. Your gods are in the same level of existence that we are, the Admins are beyond us, it would take you several millennia of meditation and training to be on the same levels that them." After hearing all that there was not much Peter could do. "You know what…" But to take some time to assimilate all of the information for a long while. "...I'm going to get drunk, Want to come?" So he was going to take a page from Iron Man's book, and drink until he passed out or until his liver failed, whatever happened first. Ranma decided to go with him, it was never a good idea to let a new looper alone, and at the very least it would be entertaining and for a looper that was enough reason to do something.

* * *

1-4

Peter started this loop jumping of a plane, luckily his memories told him it was a planned jump, and unluckily they also told him he was a soldier send to terminate a special ops group that had gone rouge. The group was formed by… "Oh you got to be kidding me."

The group was formed by: Dr. Curt Connors, codename The Rage. A scientist, and field doctor that had lost his arm during the war, he was said to be prone to bouts of unstoppable rage in which he was capable of tearing through enemies as if they were made of paper.

Alexei Sistevich codename The Pain. Demolitions specialist, covered from head to toe in armor and weapons, said to be capable to destroy a tank by himself and rumored to be invulnerable.

Cassandra Webb, codename The End. A psychic and seer of great talent, who had lost the use of her legs after being captured and tortured, and was since then bound to a wheelchair, due to her abilities she was still able to participate in battles despite her disability.

And… the last two.

Ben Parker, codename the Sorrow. Interrogation and espionage specialist, great marksman and has an innate ability to compel thoughts and feelings with his voice. Specialist in interrogation and espionage.

May Reilly, codename The Boss. Frontline soldier of legendary renown, war hero, and specialist in close quarter combat and white weapons, considered the best frontline soldier in the world capable of defeating entire armies with her inspirational capabilities and strategic mind… also.

She and Ben where Peter's teachers since he was drafted into the special ops division, he considered them his family. And now he was tasked with their deaths.

"Well #$=%." From all the loops outside his own universe, this was probably the one with the most horrible start, and that was saying something, considering one loop started with a killer, almost indestructible robot chasing him before he was fifteen.

"Is there a problem Spider?" And the cherry on top of the cake? JJJ was his mission control. "No Colonel everything's good."

* * *

1-5

Peter woke up with a huge headache mixed with a constant ringing from his Spider-Sense, all in all, considering other times he had woken up this wasn't that bad. "Ouch this headache's horrible, I really shouldn't have tended the bar so late." … That was not Peter's voice… so for Peter that was the sign be concerned. "Who is… oh my head… who is there?" and another voice was a good reason to panic. Peter decided to open his eyes and look around and what he saw made him forget about panic. He decide this was time to go hysterical, for around him there where many women he had a connection to. There was Mary Jane his ex, Black Widow who could be consider his ex if you stretched the term quite a lot, Silver Sable who had died a few weeks ago while stopping Octavius from burning the world, Captain Marvel who had gone in one date with him and finally Laura Kinney better known as X-23 whom Peter did not knew that well.

He also noticed they were not in his room, or in any room he recognized, it was a huge living room with a very nice television which occupied half a wall and many sofas, chairs and a few tables. Suddenly from the ceiling, a projector was lowered and it showed a really ugly guy whom Peter recognized instantly_. "Hello viewers and welcome to the new show in Mojo Video Network, now that I have seen the error of my ways and decided to not film any more shows where people are killed or executed for our entertainment (If you still wish to see those kinds of shows the Carnage Network is available for all of you fans of the gore). Instead I have found my new calling in Reality Shows, and this is the first of many more to come. This show will be about how the greatest hero of earth Spider-Man has to decide who will be his new girlfriend, and he will have to choose between this five beautiful, powerful and all around awesome ladies, but with a twist, the six of them have to live in the same house for the duration of the show and we will maintain a popularity pool, if anyone's popularity goes below a set amount, that person will be sent to the Carnage Network to star in their next show 'Horrible and painful ways to die'. So tune in next week to see who will win Spider-Man's heart and who may suffer a horrible and painful death, in the first episode of 'Laying in the Spiders Web'"_

… The room was silent for about an entire minute while everyone was taking in the fact they were now supposed to be part of a Reality Show or suffer a painful death. Peter was troubled but at least he knew that the Parker luck was in full swing this loop… not that it was good or anything, but at least he was not going to be caught flat-footed again.

"Ok, I understand why everyone else is here, but what the heck am I doing here?" The one who spoke was Mary Jane, and when Peter started to think it over… she was right everyone else in the room either was a Hero Spider-Man had fight side by side with, and in some cases, dated. But Mary Jane was not a Super Hero, and unless Mojo knew his secret identity there was no reason for her to be there. _"Well that is easily explained, my new executive assistant told me you would give this show a more level headed perspective and people without powers would relate to you quite easily, also since you used to be a supermodel the ratings are going to skyrocket!"_ If you made an effort to listen you would hear the joy in Mojo's voice. The next one to speak was Captain Marvel, "Alright ugly, you have three seconds to take us back before I shove that chair you are sitting in, into your mouth and pull it out through your oversized a…" Before she could finish her treat she was paralyzed with a strange energy surrounding her. _"Whoa she has quite the temper, I'm not envying you right now Spider-Man. Sadly I must inform you that you can't escape, you have nanobots circling inside your blood, and they are programed to paralyze you if you try to escape, or hurt me or my assistants. While I do not expect you to just sit and surrender, I want to inform you that things like your jobs and obligations, both in and out of costume, are being tended by some LMDs and while you are here you are saving all the people that would die if this channel still were televising executions and death games. So sleep well, for tomorrow we start the show."_ Peter was quite angry that Mojo was using them for entertainment and that their chances of escape were very low, but he still had a hope that somebody noticed what had happened and went to save them.

Sadly for them, Mojo's new executive assistant was the Chameleon and he had recorded a message impersonating them, saying that they had agreed to be part of that reality show, and Mojo even started to transmit commercials for the show in Earth.

Meanwhile in earth, in the Baxter Building

"I am not sure if I should be worried for him, jealous or laughing my ass of." Johnny Storm was a good friend so he contained his laughter and went to search for the other members of the Fantastic Four, he knew Peter well enough to know that he would never agree to something like that, so now he and his family had a rescue mission to plan.

In the Avengers Tower meanwhile, Tony Stark was rolling in the floor laughing, "HAHAHA… that poor… lucky son of a… HAHAHAHAHA…" Tony Stark was a good friend… most of the time, he also was kind of a douche.

* * *

1-1.-This is the beginning of the loops for Spidey and his Amazing friends… well maybe in the future. For now it's only Spider-Man, his crazy luck and all the hijinks only he could get into. Also yes, he did give those weapons to Deadpool, and no Deadpool is not awake, he is however somewhat aware of the loops… he is kinda weird.

1-2.- This is probably the greatest hardship Peter will have to face, he does love both of them, but he can't choose between the two, mostly because he loves them equally. This is going to be painful for him in the long run.

1-3.- Peter's official introduction to the loops. While these loops are based on Innortal's and Saphroneth's loops series. It I can be read independently from those, and some things may not be the same in their stories and in this story. Also go check their stories, they are awesome.

1-4.- This is not the last Metal Gear Crossover you will see in these loops, I have so much more, and I haven't even played any of the games. It's just way too easy to make these ones work.

1-5.- Thanks to GameBreakingLag and his story "Spider-Man and his angry friends" for the inspiration for this one, go read his story, it's great and the characterizations are spot on.


End file.
